Cannibalistic Massacre, a story of Syn
by FaolinHayashi
Summary: Young Nicole Rhinehart meets a friend in the Forest, but does this meeting cause something unimaginable to happen to her Eldest brother, Derrick, and her twin, Collin? (This story will have some other CreepyPasta characters in it, will also have the Slender-Brothers) Rated T for now, NO PAIRINGS YET. Please review though :D {Story has a slow start, worth the read!} (NEW COVER)
1. Chapter One

_Chapter One; Meeting new friends in the Wilds._

Innocence. That is a time where imagination was key, it fueled us. A time where our fear was only from our minds. My name _was _Nicole Rhinehart. This is the story of how I went from Innocent Nicole, to the beast I am now.

_-Ten years ago, April 5th, 2002-_

The day it all began, was the day of my Seventh Birthday, This year it was my turn to have my party on the day; and my twin, older by ten seconds, Collin got to choose the event. Which was, truthfully, the only way none of us complained each year. Collin had on some blue jeans, and a grey hoodie. He was currently playing his gameboy color, which he had gotten in a dandelion color. I was currently wearing a light-weight dress, a white and red dress. My long black hair had been put into a very nice braid, bells had been attached to the ribbon's that held the braid together. I loved the sound of bells, I still do infact, but there is a more specific reason as to why I love bells now.

After we had eaten some cake and opened the presents for Collin and I; Our eldest brother Derrick, who was currently fourteen and an excellent boy scout, took us out into the woods behind our house to go camping, at the request of Collin. We had packed our bags the night before and with me in my dress and Collin in his hoodie and jeans, we headed out into the forest to begin our camping trip. Derrick had us hiking for at least 3 hours, bringing us deep into the woods to go camping, so we could see the stars clearly that night. He showed Collin and I how to pitch up a tent, however that was after he convinced Collin that putting up the tent would be funner than training his Quilava and other Pokemon on Pokemon Crystal.

The tent was a dull brown color with orange accents on it, it opened and closed with a zipper, and had mesh windows, to keep out bugs, which could easily be zipped shut if it rained. I remember asking Derrick if I could go pick some wild flowers, Collin was already back on his game and Derrick said it was fine, as long as I stayed close to the campsite. I skipped off, ready to pick the beautiful flowers; hues of blue, violet, yellow, orange, red, and pink were scattered among the green and browns of the forest. I had skipped around picking a few flowers I liked before stopping in a small field that was surrounded by the colorful hue's of the flowers. I sat down on my knees, my dress puffed out around me, and I began to pick each flower, creating a colorful arrangement.

Now I didn't know it at the time, but I was being watched; almost everyone doesn't notice him, but... for some reason... I noticed him. I turned when I heard the birds and cicada's stop chirping. He stood there holding still, his chest slowly moving with each breath he drew from the air around him. I wondered how he could breath though, I saw no mouth, and no nose upon his white face. Being a child, I shrugged it off and smiled at him. This caused the Tall man to slowly tilt his head in an almost comical way. I stood up, brushing a few blades of grass from my knees before I offered the small bouquet I had currently collected to him and despite his lack of a face, I could sense his surprise and curiosity. After a few moments he walked closer, outstretching his arm to the bouquet in my small hands, I remember giggling when he took them.

"Hello!" I called out to him as he lowered himself, sitting on the balls of his feet, knees pressed to his chest before he spoke, his voice was sleek, smooth, and I loved to hear it.

_"Hello, little one."_

"My name's Nicole, not little one." I smiled and waved a hand at all the flowers, "Want to make a bouquet with me before I have to go back?"

_"I suppose I can."_ he reached out his hand, leaving one resting on his knees, and began to help me pick flowers.

"Since you know my name, what's your name?" I was unable to resist smelling each flower he handed me, each one smelled better than the last, the scent was intoxicating.

_"In my homeland, I was called Der Ritter. But here, people call me the Slenderman."_

"That's a silly name, Slenderman... Der Ritter sounds better."

_"Indeed it does. But it is German, and not many prefer to constantly speak my German name__.__"_

"German?" My head tilted curious, the bells in my hair jingled softly which caused Slenderman to twitch a bit before he relaxed and continued picking flowers. "What's German?"

_"You are very young... I wouldn't expect you to know what Germany is, let alone the language called German. My name, Der Ritter, means The Knight in German."_

"The Knight..." I contemplated this before giggling. "So you're a protector?" I smiled expectingly at him and he moved back slightly either in thought, or shock that I child would think of him as a protector.

_"I... would not think of myself as a protector..."_ His voice was slower as he spoke this time before he stood up. _"It is getting late, there are things in these woods that aren't as... Friendly as I am little one." _I only nodded at him as I took one of my hair ribbons and tied the bouquet of flowers together.

"Here, for you Mister Slendy!" I held out the bouquet that we put together out to him, one of my bells was on the ribbon, giving off a soft chiming sound each time the bundle of wildflower's were moved. He took the bouquet and stood to his full height.

_"Thank you... Nicole." _he nodded his blank face once and reached a hand out, patted my head gently before turning and walking away. Satisfied that my new friend had something to remember me by, I then headed back to the campsite, stumbling a little as I made my way back, due to my legs having fallen asleep.

After having lost my shoe in the nearby river, I eventually made it back to camp and as soon as Derrick saw me I was scolded by him for being out so late in the woods. When he asked where I was I simply told him the truth.

"I was in the forest with Der Ritter!"

"What is a 'Der Ritter'?" Collin perked up at this, saving and turning off his game.

"He's my new friend! He's really tall and wears a suit!" I waved my arms around as high as I could to show how tall he was and Derrick chuckled.

"Really Nicole? More imaginary friends? I thought Phillip was the last one."

"He's not imaginary! He's real!" I puffed out my cheeks at Derrick to which he only laughed at that and ruffled my hair.

"Come on Nicole, you and _Der Ritter_ need to get ready for bed."

Why didn't he believe me...? Would he still be alive if he knew that he was real? Maybe _it _wouldn't have gotten him... _Maybe..._

* * *

**_Well, that would conclude the first chapter of my newest story. I've been pretty unmotivated right now, this would of been longer had I included what was supposed to continue after metting the Slenderman, but... Meh, I'm a lazy bum._**

**_Review's help me think especially if you have helpful tips :D_**

**_Ja ne!  
-Fao-Chan_**

**_p.s.  
There is a reason why Nicole isn't coughing after meeting with Slendy just wait and see what happens. :D_**


	2. Chapter Two

**_I would like to thank the following people for Favoriting, despite the fact that this story hasn't gotten too far ahead yet._**

**_So thank you to;_**

_ShadowCat98_

_Leah-Shaina._

_Iminika_

**_And for Alerts, I yet again thank;_**

_ShadowCat98_

_Leah-Shaina_

_inuneechan_

_Iminika_

**_And to all that read my story, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I really do. I'll try and make it longer for future chapters. c:_**

**_Now, for chapter two_**

* * *

_Chapter two; First blood._

After getting in my light blue pajamas, with small duckies printed all over the warm sleepwear, I sat by the fire next to Collin. I watched him place a white puffy marshmallow on a branch and hold it over the flames. Derrick helped me to do the same and soon my mouth was filled with graham cracker, chocolate, and warm gooey marshmallow; as I was making my second one Derrick sat down in the fold out chair across from Collin and I.

"Hey, wanna hear a scary story?" he grinned at us, causing Collin and I to huddle closer together. We both didn't like scary stories, well, me more than Collin. He did listen to a few of Derrick's stories, but I was so paranoid, I hated scary stuff. Well, I did at the time, now I adore all things terrifying.

"Which story is it this time Derrick?" Collin asked as he blew out his marshmallow, which had caught on fire due to not paying attention. I tried to ignore them both and just focus on my marshmallow, twisting the branch that it rested on.

"its not one you've heard before, trust me. I just read about it myself."

"What is it called?"

Derrick gave a wicked smirk and an erie breeze blew around us, probably just my imagination at the time, but an uneasy feeling ran through my gut. Dammit, I should have listened to my instinct then... But if I did, I wouldn't be who I am now. After pausing for a bit, Derrick got into a creepy voice, his signature voice for telling stories.

"It's called..." he paused once more, "The Rake." This caused Collin and I to pause before laughing.

"Really Derrick? a Gardening tool?" Collin choked on his Marshmallow as he spoke.

"Hey! Guys it's not that, it's called the Rake because when it kills you, that's what it does to you!"

"It makes you into a gardening tool while it kills you?" I asked through giggles.

"No Nicole! Ugh! do you want to hear the story or not?!"

"Fine, fine~... Continue..." I began to make another s'more as he began the story of the Rake.

"Well, out in the woods here in Tuscaloosa there is a creature, unlike any other that we've ever seen. It's body is like a normal humans, but it's skin, is so pale the veins can be seen from underneath. It's bones press against it's skin as if they were trying to escape the creature themselves. The creature's fingers, are sharper than any knife, and he can _rake_ through anything, rip them apart and slice them open. On clear nights like this, when you can see the sky above our heads you can hear its inhuman howl as it searches for its next victim!"

he threw his head back and let loose a loud strangled Howl causing me to jump and drop my marshmallow, as I quickly mourned the loss of my delicious treat I decided to just nibble on the chocolate bar for my s'mores as Derrick continued speaking.

"Normally, the Rake will hunt for animals, but when unlucky campers hike up deep into the woods, into _its _woods... The Rake cannot help, but feel the hunger grow within it's belly before it stalks its prey and then... _RIPS THEM APART!" _he growled out the last part causing Collin and I to scream in fright as he laughed at us.

"Derrick! You're such a bully! Now I won't get any sleep!" I cried out at him, his howl and growl scared me a bit more than the story, but it was... the least to say, unnerving.

"I'm sorry Nicole, Collin... You two are just way too easy to scare. Now, come on... Bed time for everyone."

Unnerved and clearly frightened I made my way to the tent with Collin, gripping his arm tightly as we went inside. I screamed when I heard Derrick make that stupid howl again.

"Derrick! Enough already!"

"Uhum... Nicole, that... really wasn't me." Derrick looked up after he put out the fire and gathered up the s'more stuff. "It's probably a wolf, stuck in a bear trap... Some hunter's still use those, ya know?" I numbly nodded and crawled into my sleeping bag, which was positioned next to Derricks, with Collin on Derrick's other side, my sleeping bag was a dark green with light green on the inside, Derricks was black with silver on the inside, and Collin's was Navy blue, with a lighter blue on the inside. I brought my pillow, which had Mickey Mouse on it, and rested my head on its comforting softness. Collin had finally gotten in his sleeping bag when Derrick entered the tent, quickly closing the zip flap behind him before zipping the _windows_ shut as well.

"Hey, Derrick! Why did you close the windows?"

"Shh!" he pressed his finger to Collin's lips, "Stay as quiet as you possibly can... something is out there, it... might be, hopefully, a wolf... if it is I can kill it and keep us safe."

"Why... did you say Hopefully...?" my voice wavered slightly.

"Just... trust me, and go to sleep alright?" he smiled softly at us and Collin and I both nodded before snuggling deep into our sleeping bags, unaware of the impending danger approaching the dull-orange tent.

Much later, after a restless sleep, I awoke to the sound of heavy breathing and a shadow being cast on the side of the tent. It was the shape of a hunched over man and I almost screamed had Derrick's hand not suddenly come and cover it. He whispered a soft _shh_ to me, letting me know to be very quiet.

"D-Derrick…?" I softly spoke, my voice trembled as I spoke.

"Just stay quiet Nicole… I… I don't know if it knows we're in here. Maybe I can chase it away…"

"No don't!" my voice cracked slightly, a bit too loudly which caused Collin to wake up with a loud yawn.

"Mm, Derrick? Nicole? What's going on, what-" he yawned again "-time is it?"

Derrick suddenly looked panicked as we looked at the noisy Collin, he slowly turned his head back to the silhouette of the hunched over man, only to find it was gone. I heard him take a sharp breath before he slowly got up and rummaged through his pack, pulling out his emergency hunting knife, its serrated edge glinted in the faint light. Silently he stood up, giving Collin a look to stay quiet as he slowly opened one of the tent windows, only opening it a small crack. Seeing nothing out there he went to the opening of the tent, giving us both a stern look.

"Both of you _need_ to stay here, don't leave this tent until morning if I go missing, got it?"

Being scared and confused, we both nodded numbly trying to hide our childish fear from our older brother. He smiled a little before quickly undoing the flap and exiting the tent, closing it back up afterwards. Collin and I moved to one of the windows to keep an eye on him, being careful not to be seen by him, or… whatever was out there. Collin noticed it before I did, and sadly; before Derrick did. The naked, hunched over man, leapt at Derrick, knocking him to the ground, it screeched in shrill howls as it tried to claw at his face.

But that was when I realized the sickening truth. The creature attacking out brother, was the same creature from the story. Pale skin, stretched across frail bones, completely naked and claws… long needle-like claws on its hands. Derrick struggled to fight with the creature, slashing his hunting knife at its frail arms, making long gashes on the monster.

All looked well for my brother, until the Rake got upset. It released a loud, strangled howl and slashed at Derricks chest, easily slicing away the flesh, causing him to drop the knife and scream in pain. Collin and I trembled from inside the tent, but we couldn't stop watching; how sick of us. Seven year olds, and yet we couldn't look away in fear, remorse, or in sadness at the loss of our brother.

His screams got louder the more the creature sliced his flesh, eventually it got bored of slicing aimlessly at Derrick's chest, before moving to slice its long fingers into his tender belly, wanting to feast soon upon the tender organs. Derrick's body was shaking from pain, his screams were loud and agonizingly painful to listen to. His screams were cut short by the monster however; the Rake bit into Derrick's neck, fangs piercing his jugular and crushing his windpipe as he let out gurgles of pain, blood spurting from the wound, filling his throat and mouth with blood that he attempted to cough up.

With a sickening squelsh-like sound, the Rake had ripped out Derrick's throat, leaving his eyes—which were so full of emotion—to cry out for him. He spotted us peeking as the light began to dim from his pain filled eyes, and a few tears had fallen down my cheeks as he did one simple thing.

_I love you both…_

That was what he mouthed to us before the light left his eyes and the Rake was left to indulge in its fresh, hot meal. It let out a howl of triumph and unable to get Collin to move, I zipped the window shut and slowly moved us to Derrick's sleeping bag, pulling us both inside the large warm sleeping spot. It felt like he had barely even left his spot. Collin began to break down, soft sobs filled the tent along with the sound of flesh being ripped from bone. I tried to stay strong, just for him, I tried very hard not to break down and I partially succeeded, but something inside of me, died that day. And when Collin finally fell asleep with my arms securely around him, I realized. I was no longer a child. At the age of seven, my mind suddenly grew up on me. And I knew I had to take charge.

I knew I had to get Collin out of the forest, and I knew; I was going to succeed. And I was going to get some help from my new friend, Der Ritter.


	3. Chapter Three

**_Thank you again to Iminika for reviewing :D *nuzzle luffs*_**

**_and thank you to everyone else who read the story so far, just seeing that i have some views, favorties, and alerts brings joy to my heart. And Nicole's!_**

**_Nicole[still7]: Yeah it does! *hands out flower bouquets to everyone who read*_**

**_?_: I was so Naive at that age..._**

**_Jeff: Yeah, you were... It's a shame that when we met you just didn't... go to sleep._**

**_?_: and yet if i did, I wouldn't be here now would I~..._**

**_jeff: True, but you're a huge annoyance right now._**

**_?_: too bad~ *skips away smirking*_**

**_Nicole: I... what just happened...?_**

**_*pets Nicole* Don't worry... That's only a small glimpse of your future~_**

**_Jeff: Oi! Faolin stop spoiling dammit! You've already given spoiler's to Iminika!_**

**_Oops...?_**

**_Nicole: Uhum, while everyone is distracted, i would like to say that Faolin doesn't own any of the creepy pasta's, she just own's me and ?_._**

**_?_: Technically I'm owned by Slen- *mouth is quickly covered by Faolin*_**

**_Hush now little character~_**

**_Jeff: Yeah, just hush and... GO TO SLEEP!_**

* * *

_Chapter Three: The first taste of Insanity._

By the time I had finally gotten some sleep it was only an hour away from dawn. I was afraid for Collin, afraid that the Rake was still outside, waiting for me to shut my eyes and greet sleep's warm embrace. I was terrified that it would claw its way into the tent and kill Collin. Not only did my fear keep me awake, but i could hear it... I could hear the rake Feasting on Derrick's corpse, every crunch of bones, every squish and slurp of an organ or muscle tissue being devoured. It was sickening, but i stayed awake, even for the two hours after the Rake had left. I didn't look to see if it was gone, I only knew because the cicada's began chirping again. But even then i kept myself from falling asleep, just in case it was lying in wait.

Once the sun had risen enough for the birds to start their morning songs, Collin woke up and silently shook me awake. Being alert, despite being asleep, i jolted up; our foreheads collided and we both backed away from each other with a wince. I rubbed my abused forehead and mumbled an soft ouch before standing up and stretching. Collin was silent, a slightly empty look was in his eyes and I gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey..."

"Mm?"

"Do you... want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright... but, i'm always here for you Collin, you know that. Now, lets get dressed, eat some breakfast and try to get out of here. we don't know how to unpack the tent, so we can leave it up... Maybe the monster will think we're still inside of it?"

He numbly nodded at that and i sighed, going over to my bag i pulled out some clothes for myself, a pair of durable brown capri's; which were emblazoned with butterflies on the pockets, standard for girl pants. and a mild green colored sleeveless tank top which had a small turtleneck-like collar. i pulled my hair into a pony tail, tying the ribbon that had a bell around the hair tie. I turned to see Collin getting dressed in a pair of dark gray cargo pants, which had many pockets, which he had his game boy in one leg pocket and extra batteries and a his other pokemon games in there. He had Silver, gold, and crystal. Crystal was mine, but he was helping me catch to catch Suicune in it, which i didn't mind; i loved Suicune. His shirt was a long sleeved blue shirt with the three original starter pokemon on it, along with Ash and Pikachu.

I moved over to Derrick's bag, staring at it before pulling out his compass, map, and flashlight. We would have to leave our bags, take only a few things with us so we can move faster. Derrick knew these woods better than us so we had to be quick to try and reach a safe place before nightfall. I looked at the provisions Derrick had packed. There wasn't much, just snacks and a few bottles of water. It seems they were for the trip back down. I didn't know how to start a fire, so i couldn't cook the food meant for breakfast, or for the quick lunch. so I packed as much as i could take with us, stuff that didn't need to be cooked, or prepared at all. Jerky, mainly for me since Collin was a vegetarian, dried fruit, trail snacks, and different kinds of nuts.

Collin went to the tent entrance slowly opening it, I held my breath, unsure if the Rake was waiting for us. I still heard birds chirping, that was a good sign. I stood behind him as he looked out of the tent, in his eyes I watched an internal battle fight between looking at Derrick's body, and totally ignoring his brothers lifeless corpse. I placed a hand on his shoulder and we both exited the tent, he kept his back Derrick's corpse the entire time.

That's when curiosity got the best of me, I turned and my stomach clenched while a cold sweat formed upon my brow. His corpse was mangled, his arms twisted in unnatural angles, one of his legs was ripped off, thrown about five feet from his body. His stomach, chest, and neck was ripped open; major organs missing, stomach acid was slowly eating at his bones and fatty tissue giving off a horrid stench. I would have vomited If I had any food in my system. The grass was dyed a deep, dark red. Pieces of flesh, fat, and scraps of his organs were scattered at least two feet around the body.

Holding down the dry heaving sensation I had, I slowly walked closer, before bending down and picking up his discarded hunting knife, a yellowish ichor-like substance coated the serrated edge of the blade; most likely the Rake's blood from when Derrick slashed at its arms. Clutching the knife I looked to Collin, who still hadn't turned around, and walked over to him and put the hunting knife in the small protective sheath that Collin was holding.

"Let's go... Don't look back, okay?" He numbly nodded as we walked away from the campsite. I could tell he was trying hard not to cry, but alas, his tear ducts dried up when he cried last night.

We set off down the trail, trying to remember the way back, I gave Collin some of the snacks, since none of us could start a fire to make some simple eggs. He munched on Almonds as we walked, taking a small sip of water every now and then, this was partially due to the almonds being the roasted kind and seasoned with salt, drying them out more. I decided to have a strip of beef Jerky and a small sip of water, just enough to give a bit of energy. I tried to read the map with Collin's help, but we didn't know where we were, we knew we were heading west, due to the placement of the sun and with some help from the compass. I was already missing Derrick, and my eyes wagered thinking about him, stomach churning when I remembered the loving look he gave us, hiding the fear of death and pain, when he died. I shivered and Collin turned to look at me.

"Cold...?"

"No... Just... Trying not to remember what happened... Back there at the campsite." I looked down, the bells in my hair jingled slightly with my movement. Collin sadly sighed and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry... Okay Nico? We'll get out of here, get mom and dad,and then they'll kill the Rake." his voice sounded so confident, I almost believed him, that is until I looked at his eyes. His eyes held such... Uncertainty and fear. My heart dropped like a stone in a basin of water and I swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah, you're right. We'll make it out of here..." 'I hope...' I mentally added, so i didn't scare him even further.

After maybe an hour or more of walking around, we reached a small clearing in the forest and stopped to have a little bit more to eat. I counted out how much food their was, there wasn't much of the non-meat foods, and since Derrick was a vegetarian he needed the food more than me to keep his body going. I munched on beef Jerky, handing a back if trail mix to Collin, he looked at my Jerky in distaste.  
"how can you eat that, knowing that it came from a cow?"  
"Mm... Like this?" I simply took another bite and giggled when he rolled his eyes, popping a piece of dried banana into his mouth, slowly chewing it as he let his saliva soften the piece of fruit.

"How much longer will it take until we're out of here?"

I shrugged, unsure how to answer him at first. "It took us a long time to get out here, and that was with Derrick's help. Now we're on our own, trying to get back."  
I wiped a small bead of sweat from my forehead, the sun was crawling higher into the sky, and with it came the heat it often brings, not a cloud in the sky or a gentle breeze to cool us either. Taking a large gulp of water, I wiped my hands on my pants and closed up my Jerky, i didn't have much of that either.

"Alright, ready to go?" I stood up and stretched my tired limbs, smiling at a wild flowers by my foot, remembering my new friend 'that's it... Maybe he can help us! I hope he does. But...' I frowned, 'I have no clue where he is...' my frown deepened and i was pulled out my thoughts by Collin touching my shoulder.

"You okay? You spaced out."

"Oh, yeah I'm a-okay!" i smiled childishly at him before searching for the map and compass. I easily found the compass, but i could not find the map, i was practically tearing my bag apart looking for it. "No... No, no, no, no..." I mumbled that word over and over again.

"N-Nicole...?"

"It's gone!" i cried out at him, voice panicked.

"What's gone?"

"The map! The only thing that can show us the way home, and its gone!" i was frantically searching for it, tears brimming at my eyes.

"What?! How is that possible! U thought you had it!"

That's the problem, I did have it, I remember putting it in my bag... Did I? Even to this day in can't remember where it went. After giving up, I looked at the compass and tried to remember which way it was to home. Completely unsure I began with us going south west, hoping to escape these woods, and the Rake. Unknown to me, time was flying by as i tried to get us out.

The sun was moving closer to the horizon when I stopped using for dinner, we had lunch earlier, by a stream and my Jerky was almost all gone at that point, I had no idea what I was going to do. Luckily, Collin was okay on food, he was eating his nuts and fruit sparingly, taking enough for energy, and not pigging out like we normally do at home. I finished off the rest of my Jerky, but i still felt tired, and hungry. Collin was nibbling on some cashews and raisins when I saw_ it._

_It_ was a Gray squirrel, bushy tail flicking slightly as it looked for a spot to hide the acorn currently stuffed in its tiny cheeks. I felt something in me whisper what I should do. That I should use the squirrel to give me energy. I slowly pulled out my knife and quietly stood up, Collin was playing his game while eating his cashews so i wasn't worried about him watching me. The squirrel didn't notice me as it buried its acorn in the soft moss-coated ground, and that's when I struck, stabbing the knife into the small creature. It's cry of pain stopped my from hearing the psychotic whisper in my head and I suddenly backed away from the writhing squirrel body, stuck between the blade, and dirt as it slowly bled out.

Collin looked up at me when I fell, he had earbuds in, so he could listen to the catchy tune of Pokemon, he mumbled something about girls and bugs, before going back to battling the 5th gym leader. I looked at him, slightly surprised he didn't notice the squirrel before I looked back at the now-dead gray squirrel, my belly let out a grumble of need as the whispering started up again. I slowly crawled over to the squirrels body and pulled out the knife with a soft squelch sound. The whispering grew stronger as i slowly sliced the blade into the fur and flesh of the squirrel, releasing a small flood of still-warm blood, and revealed the precious meaty muscle below the skin and fur. My eyes gained a slightly crazed look as i dug my knife into the muscle, cutting off a piece before slowly bringing it to my mouth, placing into my mouth.

A slight hum escaped me at the first taste of raw meat, a part of me was sickened at this, and the other part relished in this first dive into what I am now. I dug into the squirrel after that, only eating the muscle before I quickly cleaned off my fingers and lips with a t-shirt I planned to wear during the trip. Now, using the hunting knife i dug a small hole and pushed the squirrels corpse and the bloodied dirt into it before covering the hole. I cleaned off the knife with t-shirt before putting the shirt away, and sitting back next to Collin, who just smiled at me before we began walking again.


	4. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four: Markings._

Collin didn't know what I did to the gray squirrel. And I was perfectly fine with that, I can never let him know no matter what. And while we were walking I felt the sick need for more food, and it wasn't just squirrel I wanted, but the sane side of me had so many questions to keep me from diving into the twisted need.

_'Why did I suddenly enjoy the taste of raw meat?'_

_'Why am I not getting sick from it, wouldn't a squirrels raw flesh carry diseases?'_

_'Will the Rake attack soon?'_

_'Where's Der Ritter?'_

Each question left me asking more questions as the sun began to sink behind the horizon, casting long, dark shadows in the forest and in any clearing we came into. Our bodies were physically drained and Collin forgot to bring his potassium pills for his legs. I was afraid If we were to stop walking after this long his legs would cramp up, and he would scream; which would, in a turn off events, alert the Rake to our location. I didn't want us to stop, so I kept us going by trying to tell Collin some jokes I heard, all of them were incredibly cheesy, and some were bad puns. He smacked the back of my head for each bad pun, causing my hair bell to jingle softly.

Our fun stopped when we heard the anguished howl of the Rake once more, around the area where our camp was. The howl had another emotion mixed in with it, it chilled me to the bone that I knew what it was. Rage. Just pure, unbridled rage. It's other meal was missing from where it last saw us, and it was furious. Collin let out a small whine of fear and I reassuringly held his hand as I got out the flashlight, clicking its powerful LED lights on, and shined it upon our darkening path as the sunk sank lower past the horizon, leaving a trail of colors across the sky in its wake.

"How long until we're out of here Nicole?" He softly spoke, hearing the sounds of the forest die out around him as the stars and moon slowly began to appear.

"I... I truthfully don't know. I just want to get us out of he-"

Another howl tore across the forests, this time it was closer to us and it caused me to lose my footing as we made out way down a small declining hill, I slipped down the hill, my foot got caught on a raised root, causing my to cry out in pain as it twisteda harshly.

"Nicole!" Collin cried out at he carefully made his way down the hill trying not to slip like I did. I clutched much ankle trying to figure out how bad it was, gasping when a throwing pain blossomed throughout my ankle. I let out a soft whimper and looked up at Collin.

"We need to get put of here Collin! B-before it finds us, its close by didn't you hear it's howl?"

Collin frantically nodded and wrapped an arm around me, trying to keep me off my injured ankle. But we were severely slowed down by it, each rough movement from both of us caused the bells in my hair ribbon to jingle loudly, we headed for a nearby clearing. Both of us trembling as the inhuman howl shook the tree's, Collin's eyes were wide with terror as we entered the clearing, it was incredibly dark now, and without the flashlight, i probably wouldn't have been able to see my own hand in front my face. That's when we heard the cracking of branches, and the heavy, labored breathing. We both froze and Collin turned us around.

There it stood, it's chest slightly puffed out after seeing its prey couldn't run away. It's mouth was open, showing its inhuman teeth, coated in a bloody mixture of saliva and flesh. Maybe human, maybe animal, I really did not want to find out. I looked at Collin and moved away from him.

"Go... Go find mom and dad." my voice cracked and he looked at me wide eyed, shaking his head. "You have to, I can distract it, while you run away, okay?"

"No... I won't lose you too!" he clutched my arm and the Rake slowly moved closer to us, I looked at the Rake, fear written across my expression before I heard the jingle of a bell, it wasn't the bells from my hair ribbon, and my other hair ribbon was given to...

"Der Ritter!" i cried out happily as he stood at the end of the clearing behind the Rake. Collin stared fearfully at the Slenderman, a small nosebleed beginning to form and he shook his head.

"Nicole... My head hurts!" i looked to him, worry in my violet eyes. Apparently the Rake smelled the blood and let loose an inhuman screech before running at us. My eyes were wide in Fear and i looked at Slenderman with one word amidst the raging emotions in my eyes. Help.

And that's when he sprang into action, running across the field, strange black anake-like things sprouted from his back and one wrapped around the Rake, picking it up, before slamming it hard into the ground, creating a small crater. This caused the rake to hiss out angrily and try to escape Slenderman's black appendages it clawed at him, trying to rip It's sharp fingers into him. I was worried so much for my new friend I didn't even notice Collin was currently on the ground, coughing hard enough to paint the ground with small patches of ruby blood. The Rake was screaming in pain as Der Ritter picked it up by the throat before roughly throwing it across the clearing. It didn't get up right away and I rejoiced turning to share my joy with Collin, but that's when I noticed his condition, he couldn't stop coughing, and each cough brought a spurt of his lifeblood. That psychotic feeling inside me rose again, like it did with the squirrel, but i held it back this time and knelt next to him; calling his name many times.

_"Rake, you will not touch this girl."_ I heard Slenderman hiss to him, his voice still so relaxingly smooth to me as I tried to figure out what was wrong with Collin.

The Rake had looked up at my tall friend and make a series of different hisses and growls, that's when I realized, it was speaking to him. It was yelling at him. I couldn't understand it, but the Rake seemed upset; yet Slenderman seemed more upset. Standing up, the Rake let out a growl as Slenderman's tendrils waved around.

_"You will not touch her."_ he repeated himself, and i wondered why he said this, I'm not that. How special am I? The Rake ignored him and tried to run around him to get to me, kicking up dirt as it ran across the field. And then, it seemed that time slowed down. As I held the coughing and trembling Collin I suddenly saw Slenderman vanish, before reappearing in front of Collin and I, using a pale white fist to smash the Rake into the ground.

_"You shall not have her, she is mine."_ despite the current situation, I couldn't help but get a little flustered. Collin's coughing got worse the instant Slenderman got closer. The Rake got up slowly after that and let out a series of screeches and growls before ferociously screeching its inhuman howl at everyone before running off. I tried to console Collin, tried to keep him calm and stop his coughs and spasms, but it seemed to be impossible.

_"I am sorry, his condition is my fault."_ I looked up at him as he knelt to sit on the balls of his feet.

"What do you mean, Der Ritter?" I tilted my head curiously, mesmerized by his tendrils as they waved behind him like long cat tails.

_"The electromagnetic waves around me affect humans in negative ways, often bringing on a sickness, it seems your waves match mine, or you're immune to illnesses. Unlike this boy here, who was effected almost immediately."_

"His name is Collin, he's my twin..." I frowned at hearing my new friend could cause people to get sick, and yet I couldn't help but drink in the fact I was immune to his sickness.

_"Ah... That explains much. Your immune system strengthened by ten-fold, while his weakened. Come, i should get you home and make sure no other... Beings, like myself, can harm you."_

"How are you going to do that...?"

_"By placing my mark on you, people that are... Obsessed with me call it the mark of the Operator."_

I nodded and looked to Collin, "Will... Will my brother be okay? I already lost Derrick..." he picked me up, and reassured me that everything would be just fine before he then moved to pick up Collin's twitching body. We walked in silence, besides the occasional cough from Collin. I was completely relaxed in his arms, enjoying the silky feeling of his black suit against my skin, it was so warm, i felt... Safe and protected. But time passed to quickly and we were at the edge of the woods behind our house. Slenderman set us both down, and looked to me.

_"Turn around, and lift your shirt above your shoulders."_ I nodded, feeling a little shy before doing what he asked. _"I'm sorry, this will hurt."_ I was about to ask what would hurt when I felt it, digging into my shoulder blade, it was one of his tendrils, and it was hot, and cut effortlessly into my skin. As I felt him first carve a circle, before making an X, as if he were crossing out the circle he just made. _"Don't watch."_ I nodded silently, having bitten my lips to keep a cry of pain from escaping my mouth. The next thing I felt sent shivers down my spine, a soft, warm, and wet thing moves across the marking causing my cheeks to instinctively flush a deep shade of red when I realized, it was his tongue. And itchy feeling at the spot grow as he stepped away. I went to touch the spot when his hand grabbed mine.

_"Don't it is healing."_ I nodded and pulled my shirt back down, hiding the healing wound. _"I may have no eyes, Nicole... But I'll always be watching."_ I nodded a bit and suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you, Der Ritter..." he simply nodded in reply, but i could tell he was somehow smiling.

Going over to Collin, who's condition was currently stabilizing, i helped him stand as we both headed towards the house. Him barely walking, and I managing to make it over with one foot, the other was still in so much pain.


	5. Chapter Five

_Chapter five: A welcome visit._

It's been four years since Derrick's death. Four years since I saw Der Ritter. Four years since Collin was put in the... Hospital. That's what mom called it when Collin first went there, dad calls it the Insane asylum now. I miss him, I feel so alone, and it didn't help that I had the perfect baby sister, everyone adores her, despite her being the reason for mom's death three years ago. Dad couldn't handle the pain of losing Derrick, Collin and then Mom. He's so alone now, I try to console him some nights when I hear him crying at night, missing mom dearly. He curls up to me, I've been keeping us together.

Currently being eleven, and yet I convinced a family friend to get me a job, so i can take care of all of us. Despite a large portion of the money going to Dad's drinking fund. He started drinking a few months after mom's death. I was placed with the burden of caring for Lily, she was such a pain. Dad got her a puppy, despite her young age. The poor thing, a handsome little German Shepard pup. Since Lily couldn't name him I was tasked with naming him, which wasn't to difficult for me, hearing that he was a German Shepard, and remembering Der Ritter, i named the dog Knight. Which dad thought I meant Night.

Due to Lily's young age the puppy had quickly bonded to me. And at the age of three she was very possessive of Knight, and I hated it. She once pulled on Knights tail once, only because he wouldn't play with her, causing him to bite her with his sharp puppy teeth, thus causing her to bleed. Dad would have put him to sleep, had I not intervened and convinced him it cost too much. Thinking about his precious beer he agreed with me, and Knight got to stay with me.

Currently, it was the day before my birthday, and I was hoping to visit Collin in the hospital before visiting Derrick's grave. The only way I could get there was on my bike. Dad was passed out drunk in the living room, and Lily was in her playpen, so i figured it would be okay to go. I grabbed my small bag, put a snack in it, and the new gift I had bought Collin, a brand new Game boy advances, and the newest Pokemon games. He was still such a kid, but i must admit I bought my own so i can play with him the next time I visit. It cost a lot to get a good present for him but it was worth it.

Calling Knight to my side I grabbed his leash, just in case, and left the house silently with him and my dull brown leather bag. Climbing up onto my purple and black bicycle I looked down at Knight. He stared back with very intelligent eyes. his head cooked to one side with a single ear perked up.

"Ready boy?" I pet his head gently and pushed off with him running next to me. This was his normal exercise, and he loved it, especially when we went into the woods. Biking down several back roads in made my way with Knight to the hospital, the building was big, and off white in color. Bright cheery flowers surrounded the grounds, butterflies bouncing from flower to flower. I watched with mild interest as I walked over to the doors with Knight, whom was bouncing slightly as we walked. He loved going with me to places and this would be the first time he would get to meet Collin.

"Excuse me..." My voice sounded mature, despite my age and height. The woman at the desk looked up, expecting to see someone taller than me. Her round face scrunched up in confusion before dull Hazel eyes stared at my own violet ones.

"Oh," she spoke with distaste seeing a child. "What do you want?" her voice was nasally and very annoying. She looked away from me and began to file her long red nails.

"I'm here to visit my brother for his birthday. His name is Collin Rhinehart." the woman looked at me, blond curls bouncing slightly from atop of her dry, dandruff covered scalp.

"I see, your name please?"

"Nicole Rhinehart."

The woman began to type some things into the computer before grabbing a visitors pass. "Wear this at all time here. Collin's room is down hall D, door number D-107." I nodded to her and took the pass, putting the lanyard around my neck before I gave a childish, heartwarming smile in thanks before heading off to find Collin's room. I was worried about Knight being in here, what if someone was allergic to dogs, or afraid of dogs.

_'Then again... The woman didn't stop me from bringing him in here.'_ I figured it was okay and after finding Collin's door, I knocked lightly on the door and smiled when I heard Collin's voice from inside.

"Who is it...?"

"The only one in our family that still visits!" i heard him scramble to the door after he said that and he threw it open, giving me a tight hug, causing Knight to growl defensively.

"Nicole! I'm so happy to see you! I've felt so alone recently and the doctors keep drugging me up for the depression and Schizophrenia!" he let me go after I returned his hug and led me inside. Knight looked nervous in the room, turning his head quickly, growling every now and then. I smiled happily and took off my backpack, pulling out the snacks I packed and the box with Collin's new present.

"I'm glad that you're getting better, but i would rather you be at home, I feel ignored by dad, he thinks I'm mom sometimes, and I have to take care of Lily all the time..." I sighed heavily before smiling brightly. "But Hey, happy birthday..." I handed him the box, which was wrapped in a dark blue velvet paper with a gold bow on top of it.

"Aw... Nicole, you didn't have to, you know that."

"I know, but I'm sure you'll love this." he was curious after I said that and he unwrapped the box before giving a small boyish squeal, clutching the new game boy and the games.

"I've tried asking the hospital to get me one, but they say it costs too much!" he happily hugged me, before moving to his bed, crossing his legs underneath himself as he opened the box to his games and then to his game boy. "This is so awesome Nicole! You're the best sister ever!" he leaned back against a plethora of pillows on his bed.

Calling Knight up onto the bed I leaned back as well, petting his head. That's when Collin finally noticed him. "Who's... dog is that...?"

"Big Birds." I rolled my eyes, "He's obviously mine. His name is Knight, as in a knight in shining armor." The dog perked up at his name and he licked the palm of the hand that wasn't petting him, causing a giggle to escape me. Collin just smiled and went to pet him when Knight sat up and growled loudly outside the window, fur standing up on edge. That's when Collin began to cough before he looked to the window.

"Nicole... Could you... please close the window." he swallowed hard and i nodded, curiously before going over to the window and closing it with a loud slam, this was only due to the window getting stuck slightly as i tried to close it I noticed something, or someone standing outside. Their hair was coal black and he wore a white hoodie with dirty ragged pants.

He stared at the hospital with a huge grin. His eyes were wide, and unblinking. It… Startled me, but his pale white skin reminded me of the Slenderman, and my eyes went from shock, to a sad longing before I locked the window. The person standing outside looked up at the window and his grin seemed to widen slightly seeing me, and despite his huge grin, which seemed as if it were carved into his face he mouthed the words

_Go to sleep._

I frowned a bit before closing the blinds, 'What does he mean...?' i shook my head and walked back over to Collin and Knight, who still hadn't stopped growling. He then decided to crawl over to the window and lay down in front of it, still emitting soft growls. My nose wrinkled as my eyebrows furrowed, wondering what had gotten into Knight.

"He's a growling machine huh?" Collin spoke as he moved from the bed to his bathroom to take some medication, he swallowed one large pill before taking another sip of water and taking two smaller pills.

"Not really, it's rare for him to growl so much; unless it's at _Lily_." I said her name with such malice that i could taste the poison laced in my words.

"Oh yeah... Lily's our baby sister, I kinda forgot."

"Your sister, I refuse to say she is my sister." I crossed my arms angrily causing Collin to just shake his head and chuckle at me.

"We're twins, idiot. What's mine is yours and yours is mine, remember? So if I'm stuck with her, so are you."

I grumbled at his logic and stayed with him as he was leveling up his Pokemon. I fell asleep while leaning against him only to be woken up by a nurse telling me that visiting hours was over. I nodded and hugged my brother goodbye, he had already gotten far on his game so I knew he would be happy. We wished each other a happy birthday before I roused the sleeping Knight and led us out of the room. As I passed by a window I looked out and saw that the sky was already darkening, i wonder how long I slept for?

Exiting the hospital I walked down the white concrete path towards my bike, and I closed on it, glancing at Knight. "Ready to go back to hell. Knight?" I asked the German Shepard and he simply barked in reply tail wagging his long tail. I couldn't help but smile at that and i pushed off with one foot to set the bike into motion, Knight followed close behind me as we made our way back home. That's when my stomach rumbled, and I knew what I was hungry for. And as much as I hated it, I greatly enjoy raw meat, so far I've only had animal meat. That stops the whispering, but not for long, they come back stronger than before sometimes. Usually I can make out one word from the whispers. This time... two words.

_HUMAN_

_FLESH_

As soon as I figured out those two words in the whispering, it grew louder and i clutched my head in pain, losing control of my bike and slamming into a fence, flipping over it. After a few moments of laying there my brain rebooted. As my eyes opened my vision instantly swam and my ears rang as pain registered in my body from landing so roughly. As my hearing returned I could hear Knight's frantic barking from the other side of the fence. I went to sit up before groaning loudly and laying back down.

"Oh my god!" i heard a young male voice call out, "Are you okay!" i felt hands on my head and arms and when I opened my eyes again they focused on a round freckle-coated face, red-orange hair adorned the head of the boy helping me and I looked into his green eyes.

"I... Think so..." I mumbled as he helped me sit up, he looked about my age, give or take a year or two. The whispering was simmering in the back of my mind, and it grew slowly louder as i looked at this boy in front of me.

"You sure? You took a pretty nasty fall. Oh, I'm David by the way." he took my hand to help me up, and i numbly nodded. "Here, let's get you inside and get an ice pack for your head. My Dad isn't home, so we won't get in trouble for me helping you. I nodded again and tried not to look at him as the whispering grew louder, especially when I gazed at him for too long.

He held me close to his body as he helped me wobble up a few concrete set of stairs. Despite home being lithe in body shape, he proved to be pretty strong. My head swam as the whispers became aggressive suddenly, almost softly screaming at me. David took me to the kitchen, letting me lean against the counter by the sink as he went to go get an ice pack. I struggled to keep standing due to the whispers wracking pain through my body, each whisper caused my legs to quiver. And I clutched the counter as a word broke through the whispers.

_KILL_

I was confused at first, before I realized, that's what the whispering wanted me to do... maybe the whispers would go away if i... gave in to their demands. I closed my eyes at this thought, and focused on the whispering, which had calmed when I paid attention to them.

_DEVOUR_

_DAVID_

A small insane smile made its way across my face and as David walked out of the room to get a hand towel for the ice pack i looked towards the knife block, i looked towards the butcher knife before looking at some of the others. The butcher knife was a shiny stainless steel. Making my way over I slowly reached out my hand and grasped the cold steel, pulling it out of its wooden block, hiding it behind me, my black bangs shading my eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as he walked back into the kitchen. I simply nodded, hands cold and clammy on the steel blade. He came over to me, reaching out to place the ice pack on my head before I looked up, eyes wide and filled with insanity. I swiftly grabbed his arm before moving the butcher knife forward, stabbing into his belly, easily slicing through the flesh and fat.

David's green eyes were wide in absolute terror and pain. I only giggled, the whispers giggled with me and I twisted the blade, still imbedded into his gut, in a clockwise direction. I wrenched the knife out and pushed him, causing him to slip on the tile floor, which was coated in his own urine due to the shock, and he tried to scoot away from me.

"Something wrong Mister~?" I was shocked by my own sadistic voice, and I moved closer, kneeling next to him to slowly drag the knife down his cheek, leaving a small slit where the sharp blade cut him. I didn't notice him move, but when he did, he punched me, causing my body to slam into the fridge door. The whispers screeched and i saw red, i blindly slashed out, hearing the sickening sound of a splash on the floor, I could smell the blood and urine mixed scent. It excited the voices and i slashed out more, sloppily spilling his blood upon the once white tile. He was crying in pain, looking up at me with fear.

"Wh... Why?" He choked slightly, and tried to crawl away, I noticed the damage my blind slashing did; one of his eyes was shut, leaking blood and optic fluid due to the vertical slash across it, his face had four slashes across It, his chest and arms were deeply cut, cut muscle hung out of the wound, dripping his life source onto the ground. My belly made a growl of needful hunger as i looked at the muscle tissue.

_FEED_

Ah, there's the whispering again. I moved closer, moving onto my knees, which started to dye them a light red. He flinched as i came closer and i cut away some of the muscle tissue that was ripped by the blade. I picked it up ignoring his cries of pain before I fully gave into the whispering, and placed it into my mouth. And explosion of warmth filled my mouth as the taste danced across my tongue causing me to close my eyes in contentment. The taste was so addicting, even more than the cats, squirrels and even rabbit I've been having.

_I wanted more…_

So I placed my fingers to his lips, and shushed his screams. At this he tried to bite my fingers, which resulted in a slap across his face with the knife, leaving a massive gash on his cheek which bled profusely. I loved that color, that euphoric scent, and most of all; that delicious, exotic taste. His tears mixed with the blood and pus from his sliced eye, it was a gruesome sight, but I enjoyed it. A sadistic smile made it to my face as i then began to dive into the flesh as David's life slowly left him.


	6. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six: Runaway_

_Blood…_

There was blood everywhere staining the tile floor—which was once a pristine, lemon- scented white. I sat against the wall, the whispering in my head had gone silent and I quickly stood and turned to the sink, turning on the tap with my elbow before I began to wash myself up. The water went from its clear color to an opaque red as I scrubbed roughly at my skin to rid myself of the ruby ichor from my hands, face, arms, and even my knees; which had rested in a puddle of blood as I… ate him. I shivered at the thought before realizing how sick I was.

_I killed him._

I killed someone who was willing to help me after I was wounded. And I murdered him. All because of those stupid whispers… I grabbed a dry cloth, which hung off of a rack in front of the kitchen window, and dried my now clean skin. I hid my face in the cloth for a little after I had dried myself, and I sobbed. I just let go of all my emotions and sobbed hard and long. I leaned against the counter shaking hard before I moved the cloth away, and the scent of blood hit my nose.

I sadly and regretfully turned my head to stare at the boy who had helped me. He now lay on the ground, his organs stretched around him on the floor. I didn't gag at the sight, didn't vomit, and didn't even blink. I just stared, emotionlessly. I made my way past David's corpse and out of the kitchen, heading for the backdoor. My bike was still out there, and I heard Knight bark at me as soon as I exited the house.

A smile crawled across my face as I walked over to my fallen bike and kneeled down, petting Knight who eagerly licked my face before nuzzling against me. I comforted myself by petting Knight before getting up onto my bike, I looked around and saw the boy I had seen much earlier today standing in the alley-way across the street, his grin always present on his face. It was… tempting to confront him, but I got a chill when I looked at him. He tilted his head to the side a little before I pushed off with my foot, heading down the street on my bike with Knight barking at my heels.

It was getting darker as the sun crawled across the sky, as if desperately trying to leave the sights of mankind. It had dipped just below the horizon when I got home, and I heard loud drunken swearing coming from inside of the house. I sighed out heavily and got off my bike leaning it against the house, I slowly opened the door, only for a bowl to crash right into the wall by my head.

"W-Where have you b-been, Cadence!" he swayed in the doorway, a bottle of beer in one hand as he then leaned against the wall, "With your new b-hic-boyfriend?!" he stumbled forward angrily, and I knew what was coming. He had started calling me by my mom's name for the past two years now, thinking that I was somehow her; despite the huge differences.

"I was visiting Collin, dad." I calmly spoke as I walked into the house, stepping on broken pieces of the bowl. Knight quickly ran inside, almost knocking my father over before he regained his balance.

"I-I knew i-it you little sl-slut…" he growled out his words, and I calmly walked into the bathroom to get him his medication.

"Dad, stop it… Collin is my twin, your son. Try to remember."

"Sh-Shut up Cadence, Y-You haven't got any b- brothers!" he stumbled into the bathroom door as I searched through the medicine cabinet to get his meds. He growled deep in his throat when he didn't get a response from me and as I was opening the bottle of pills he lashed out punching me in the side, causing my to cry out and drop his meds into the sink. I fell sideways, leaning against the cold wall before I looked at him, my eyes full of anger.

_Kill._

I tensed as I heard the whispers start up, and I mentally yelled out a firm 'NO' to the insane whisperings. Which almost stopped them instantly, yet they still simmered in the back of my mind. My father smirked at me and moved closer.

"What's wrong S-Sweety? I thought y-you liked it r-rough…" he placed his hands on either side of me, palms against the wall. I tensed up more and glared harshly at him.

"Dad… that's enough of this twisted fantasy. I'm not mom, I'm not Cadence… I'm Nicole!" He apparently didn't care in his drunken fit as he suddenly attacked my neck with rough bites and licks; I placed my hands upon his chest, fear filling my body, turning my blood cold as I pushed against him. "Stop it! Stop it!" he only laughed at my cries for him to stop as he moved his hands to roam along my body trying to remove my clothing. I screamed in fear and rage before gaining a strength I didn't know I had, most likely an adrenaline rush from a fight or flight instinct, and I pushed him away before running out of the bathroom.

I could hear him swearing loudly in rage but I didn't care, I had to go, I had to leave. I ran for the door and he grabbed me by my shirt. I screamed and quickly started undoing the buttons of the shirt to get out of it, glad that I had an undershirt on today, and I slipped out, calling for Knight as I ran. Knight, being my faithful and diligent friend, tackled my dad to the ground, snapping at his face before running off after me. I ran for the forests. The same forests that Derrick had died in, but they always brought me comfort. Especially now that I needed someplace to hide.

Knight ran next to me, constantly sniffing the air for danger. I could hear my fathers yelling echoing all around the place, I continued to run, trying to just get away right now. I eventually found a run-down cabin, covered in vines and moss. The stone and wood, that supported and framed the house, was worn down by time. Hoping that the cabin had no one living in it, I searched for a way inside of the time-eaten house.

I clawed my fingernails at some rotten boards that covered a small hole in the side of the house, big enough for me to get through. I heard my fathers drunken voice get closer as I forced my small body through the opening, depositing me into the musky cellar. It was so dark down there, I could barely see my own hand in front of my face. I crawled away from the only source of light, that being the hole I crawled in through. I held my breath, held Knight close to me as i heard my father come closer, before a face suddenly blocked the light from the top of the hole. This caused me to tightly close my eyes, fear coursing through my veins as i awaited the upcoming torment from my father.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Oh look at this, an update, fancy that~..._

_I haven't updated in a long time, figured i should... I'm... actually really __**really**__ sorry for not updating. My parents are currently going through a really bad divorce and shit... and I'm stuck in the middle... BUT HEY. I TURNED 18 ON MAY 15TH!_

_I uhh... was going to update. but apparently i'm a lazy faggot ^o^;_

_so yeah. You guys should read __**Challenged Chronicles**__ i over looked it so much because of the way it was written, but holy fucking hell. it's amazing. jfc._

_kay now, go watch while i listen to iNSaNiTY by Miki and Kaito, from Vocaloid :D allmyloveforthem,jesusfuckingchrist_

_Now, on to the story many of you have become addicted to..._

_you are... addicted right? *pokes my reviews box* doesn't seem like it Bro..._

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Meet the Pasta's.  
_

I scooted back, farther away from the opening to the tunnel hole, Knight stood faithfully infront of me, softly growling as i moved backwards, small rocks and broken pieces of glass cut into my palms every now and then, causing me to wince and hiss with pain. I tensed as my father shined his flashlight into the hole, examining something in the dirt ground when i noticed it was my good luck charm, which was normally kept in my pocket. it was a small oriental drum-bell, and he jingled it softly.

"I know y-you're down here... You little bitch." he hissed the words as he began to crawl into the small tunnel, he grabbed a broken bottle that was on the ground and began chucking it farther down the tunnel, causing Knight to growl more as we backed up, tears welling up in my eyes as my back touched the cold stone wall, he kept throwing anything he could get his hands on that could possibly hurt me; glass, large clumps of dirt, and even rocks or stones that came off the wall. A broken bottle suddenly hit me in the face, smashing on contact, dazing me as i cried out in pain, the glass leaving a jagged cut on my cheek. Hot tears stung the new cut as they crawled down my cheeks, racing for the dirt below me.

_"You shouldn't of done that."_ an voice echoed among the stone walls of the tunnel, causing my father to pause as he looked for the source of the noise.

"Who the fucks there!" he growled loudly at the blackness of the tunnel, he gained no response and he began to venture forward again before he was suddenly yanked backwards, his flashlight shining right on Knight and I, but in his point of view, it wasn't Knight... It was a large Husky dog who's mouth stretched far beyond the normal limits for an animal of any kind, eyes wide, red, and crazed as the dog growled out, to which only my father was able to understand.

_Spread the word..._

He screamed.

And it was deafening.

He screamed more and crawled quickly out of the tunnel, pure unbridled fear etched into his features, no doubt his hands scraped on pieces of glass and rock as he left the Tunnel. after that, Knight turned to me, looking normal as he licked my face, causing me to smile softly, still frightened that my father would come back. I hugged Knight and we slowly made our way out of the tunnel, i never noticed the flicker of red in the canine's eyes as he glanced down to the droplets of my fathers ruby life-blood. It didn't take too long to exit the tunnel, small droplets of blood on my knees from pieces of glass and debris that ripped through my jeans. With a hand entangled in Knight's fur i felt safe, protected, as if someone, or something, was watching over me. I turned slightly and my foot touched something, leaning down I saw it was an old Nintendo game, I picked it up and cradled it in my hands, reading the word written in sharpie on the back i slowly pronounced it.

"Ma... jora?" it clicked in my head that this must be that Zelda game, I wondered what a NES cartridge would be doing this far out into the woods. I only shrugged and looked to Knight. "We can't head home for awhile... where should we go...?" the dog simply nodded and began to lead the way, I didn't question the canine as i followed obediently, the NES cartridge in my hands, the cartridge felt warm in my palms, but that could of been my nervousness.

Knight led the way for about an hour, to at that point i was yawning, it was dark in the forest and i was so tried. I knew i wouldn't need food for awhile, since i had _e__aten_ earlier. I shuddered, but didn't feel sick, remembering what i did to the boy who had helped me, he had nerve though; punching me. a grin crept upon my face as i thought about the adrenaline that pumped through my veins when he did that. I noticed Knight had stopped walking and I looked at him; he no longer looked like the friendly German Shepard i knew and loved. He looked dark and menacing, larger and... even a different breed, if that was even possible. I felt fear flash through me as i stepped closer to the dog.

"Knight?"

"_His name is Smile..._" I turned to look for the source of the sound and my eyes widened seeing my old friend.

"Slenderman!" i cried out in excitement. The tall entity bowed, an invisible smile gracing his lips before he looked at Knight- erm... Smile.

"_You've been watching over her?_" he asked and the canine nodded. "_Thank you. I've been... unable to at the current time._" he looked back to me and held out his hand. "_Hand me the cartridge, You should thank Ben when you thank Smile for saving you._"

"Ben?" I questioned with a head tilt. He nodded and i placed the cartridge in his hand, which he looked to Kni-Smile, i mean.

"_Do you have the water?_" the dog nodded and padded off into the bushes before coming back with a large bucket of water, the handle held in his jaws before he placed it down by the Suited being; which he just carelessly dropped the cartridge into the bucket. "_Come along, Ben._"

I gasped in panic seeing him drop the cartridge and quickly rushed forward. "You'll ruin i-" i was cut off as i ran into someone, i looked up to see someone who was a bit taller than me, he looked like the boy in the Zelda games, Link. I felt a blush creep onto my face realizing how close i was to him and I backed up from him, to which he only grabbed my wrists.

"Mm, you shouldn't of done that..." he only grinned before letting go. "I'm Ben, I was the voice that creeped your... _father_ out." he spit out the words, a dark look crossing his face as his mind traveled into his past. Seeing this i quickly spoke.

"A-ah! Thank you, Ben... I'm Nicole."

"I know, Slenderman told us. He told a few of us about you, the rest of us you'll have to be careful of."

"Us...?"

_We're being's that people have come to call 'Creepy Pastas' instead of monsters.  
_

I looked towards Smile and nodded a bit. "Couldn't they think of a better name?"

"_They're human's. Half believe we don't exist._" My slender friend spoke before Smile could respond, causing the large canine to growl and huff a bit.

"So... Who else is a... _Creepy Pasta_?"

"Well, there's me, the most famous one~..." a voice i hadn't heard before spoke as someone stepped out of the shadows. "I'm surprised Slendy here hasn't told you about me, I'm Jeff." he removed his hood, showing his black hair, ashen white face, lidless eyes and his Glasgow smile. "Jeff the Killer."


End file.
